


Just Tired

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Sometimes even the thought of getting out of bed is too much…





	Just Tired

**_Warnings_ : A little bit of angst, I guess. Fluff.**

**Bamby**

The door creaked open, but you didn’t move. You stayed buried under the layers of blankets you’d cocooned yourself in hours ago.

“Hey,” Dean’s gruff voice caught your attention.

You allowed yourself the small movement of a head tilt to look at him before you settled back into place. The response you gave was a weak, ‘Hey’… which sounded more like a huff than anything.

He stood by the side of your bed, watching you for a few short seconds before he made his mind up. Sighing, he shrugged his buttoned shirt off and kicked his boots away as he moved around to the other side of the room. You didn’t follow him with your eyes, but you followed him with your ears, listening as he shuffled about. When he pulled the blankets up you didn’t even flinch.

Crawling onto your bed, he settled himself behind you and pulled the blankets up to cover the two of you. He shifted until he was comfortable and then wrapped an arm around your waist to hold you close to him.

There was a pause before he asked, “Wanna talk about it?”

You squeaked out a feeble no and shook your head. But that’s all it took for something to break.

Turning your head, you tried to bury your face into you pillow as you felt the familiar prickling in your nose that came right before you cried. Tears were beginning to well in your eyes as your throat began to tighten and your chest hurt just a little bit more.

Dean could feel your body tense as you fought against your emotions. He didn’t hesitate to lift his hand to your hair so he could gently run his fingers through the strands.

“It’s okay. Let it out. You’ll feel better,” he promised, and that’s all it took to make you cry.

Your tears fell freely and your body shook lightly with small sobs. Dean just held you through it, stroking your hair and whispering words of reassurance as you cried. Slowly he began to rock you, knowing it was something you did to soothe yourself.

That’s all he wanted in that moment. He wanted to soothe you.

He wasn’t making a move or trying to be smooth. This wasn’t about him. It wasn’t even about the two of you. It was just about helping you feel better.

When the tears weren’t falling as much, and you managed to control your breathing, you willed yourself to turn. Dean waited until you were settled, now chest to chest, before he began to stroke your hair once more, his eyes looking down at you with so much care and love it almost broke your heart.

“You wanna talk about it?” he asked again, though there was no push to his tone. He was simply giving you the option.

But once more, you shook your head. “I don’t like to talk about this stuff,” you admitted. “And… I don’t even really know why I’m so upset. Everything that’s going on isn’t about me. You’re the one with the Mark,” you noted, glancing at his arm where it sat. “I should be comforting you, not the other way around.”

He smiled lightly, shrugging. “I’m fine. At least for the moment,” he added as he tucked some hair behind your ear. “And just because it’s not happening to you, doesn’t mean you don’t have a right to feel this way. You’re still under a lot of stress. Sometimes it gets a bit too much.”

“I’m just… I’m just tired,” you sighed, dropping your eyes to his shirt.

“Then sleep.” Dean moved closer to tuck you against his chest as he wrapped his arms around you again. “I’ll stay here for as long as you want, okay?”

Your response was silent as you nodded against him, letting your eyes drift close. It didn’t take long before you fell asleep, surrounded by Dean’s warmth and comfort. It wouldn’t make all your worries disappear, but just for a little while you felt the ache in your chest ease as you finally got some rest.

**Bamby**

 


End file.
